epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan the Terrible
Ivan the Terrible battled Alexander the Great, Frederick the Great, and Catherine the Great in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Ivan Vasilyevich (Russian: Ива́н Васи́льевич), better known as Ivan the Terrible, was born on September 3rd, 1530, in Kolomenskoye, Grand Duchy of Moscow. He was the Grand Prince of Moscow from 1533 to 1547 and the first "Tsar of All the Russias" from 1547 until his death in 1584. His long reign saw many significant changes such as the conquest of the Khanate of Kazan, Khanate of Astrakhan, and Khanate of Sibir, transforming Russia from a medieval state to a centrally-controlled empire spanning almost one billion acres, approximately 4,050,000 km² (1,560,000 sq mi). While Ivan was an able diplomat, a patron of arts and trade, founder of the Moscow Print Yard, Russia's first publishing house, and a leader highly popular among the common people of Russia, he was often described as being prone to rages and episodic outbreaks of mental illness that increased with his age, affecting his reign. In one such outburst, he killed his groomed and chosen heir, Ivan Ivanovich. This left the Tsardom to be passed to Ivan's younger son, the weak and intellectually disabled Feodor Ivanovich. The Massacre of Novgorod is regarded as one of the biggest demonstrations of Ivan's mental instability and brutality. He died at the age of 53 on March 28th, 1584, in Moscow, Tsardom of Russia. Lyrics [Note: Ivan the Terrible is in brown, while Alexander the Great, Frederick the Great, and Pompey the Great are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Look alive, crème de la Kremlin's arriving! Try to serve Ivan: no surviving! You're a land rover; I'm a land expander Here to hand you your first loss, Alexander! I'll school you like Aristotle! Smack you harder than you hit that bottle! You're nothing but an overrated lush; I'll crush ya! I'm the first Tsar of all of Russia! You're an asshole with an anastole! I'm heaven-sent, divine and holy! So don't even try to approach the God, Or you'll get a huge sack like Novgorod! 'Verse 2:' Enough! (Ugh.) I don't stand a chance against your skills! на здоровье! A drink to your victory! Yes, I will. It seems no one can defeat me. I weep; it's all so easy! (Hoo!) What's wrong? I feel a bit…queasy. Ha! You've been poisoned! Oh, the pain is unbearable! My stomach's riddled with holes! (Ugh.) I'm terrible. There's no great who could defeat this Russian! 'Verse 3:' Oh, what a humiliating defeat! I know when I am beat, so of course, take a seat! I'd keep ripping you to shreds, but I'll take a break instead And just rest my little head. Why don't you drop dead, Fred?! (Hmm.) My expectations were a lot higher, But at least I saved the rubles on the garrote wire. It's another great day and another great victory 'Cause no great can beat me! What about me, Pompey? Yeah! 'Verse 4:' (Mmm.) What a beautiful queen to beat me in a battle. Accept this gift, Your Highness. I hear you enjoy the saddle! Trivia *A preview of Ivan was shown during the behind the scenes end slate of Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. *He is the second rapper who successfully killed another rapper, after Darth Vader in Hitler vs Vader 3, where he slashed Adolf Hitler in two with his lightsaber. **He is also the first rapper to attempt to kill more than one rapper. Gallery Ivan the Terrible Preview.png|Ivan the Terrible's preview at the end of Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Ivan the Terrible with Russian Leaders.png|Ivan the Terrible with Mikhail Baryshnikov, Rasputin, Vladimir Lenin, Mikhail Gorbachev, Vladimir Putin, and Joseph Stalin Ivan the Terrible Making Poison.png|Ivan the Terrible making the poison he used to murder Alexander the Great Ivan the Terrible Poisons Alexander the Great.png|Ivan the Terrible poisoning Alexander the Great Frederick the Great Dies In Battle.png|Ivan the Terrible attempting to assassinate Frederick the Great Ivan the Terrible Taunting Catherine the Great With A Horse.png|Ivan the Terrible taunting Catherine the Great by offering her a horse Ivan the Terrible Behind the Scenes With Pebbles.jpeg|Ivan the Terrible with Pebbles on his lap Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Nice Peter